


Four 'o clock

by onebraincell



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebraincell/pseuds/onebraincell
Summary: It's Minho's last day at Sydney and Chan doesn't want to miss his chance at all.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	Four 'o clock

Chan had been driving for a while and Minho couldn't wait anymore: sometimes he whistled or sung some melodies that came in his mind at the moment. Finally, the car stopped and Chan turned the engine off.  
"Are we arrived?"  
Chan got out of the car, went to the other side and opened the door to the other guy: "Yes, now take my hand and follow me". Minho did what the other told him and followed Chan on the beach. It took only a bit to get rid of their shoes and then both of them could feel the sand under their feet. They took just a few steps and then Chan and Minho sat on a rock in front of the sea.  
"Why are we here?" Minho asked, and then Chan straightened his arm towards the horizon: "You can't notice now, but, within a few minutes, the sun will set". The younger looked at the other guy, in disbelief, but Chan just smiled: "You seem so surprised".  
Minho kept looking at him: "I didn't think you could remember such a little thing, but thank you; seeing my first sunset on the sea with you makes me more than happy". The older giggled: "I'd always regret the idea to not have taken you to see the sunset on the ocean in my country."  
The two spent those moments talking, laughing and, sometimes, Chan has been able to listen to Minho's soft voice while he was singing some melodies. Suddenly, Chan pointed the sun on the ocean: "Now, Minho, look over there!"  
The younger looked in the same direction as the other guy and his expression was in total awe: "If I say that's wonderful, I'm not using a word big enough."  
Both of them kept looking at the sunset, but, suddenly, Chan shifted his gaze on the sky above his head and saw how colorful it was: the sky was becoming darker as the sun fell down, while, next to that star, it was full of the shades of pink, orange and yellow.

"You know, Minho?" The younger looked at his hyung, "When I see the sky during the sunset, I always think that, if I had to choose a color for you, I'd choose this exact shade for you".  
"Why? Because you can't choose just one color? "  
Chan returned to look at Minho: "No, because every time I see you, I see a particular color, but every single time is different, just like seeing the sunset is never the same."

Minho smiled, and the older remembered the first time they met: a common friend, Jisung, introduced Minho to Chan while he and the rest of the company, which consisted of other five members, were at a cafe in Korea. During that time Chan went to Korea to visit some relatives and to study, and, during that period, he met some friends who lived there and, at half of his trip, Jisung introduced Lee Minho to him. He would never forget the first time he met the younger: every single movement was fluid, light, as if he was a cat, a very elegant and mysterious cat, and in that exact moment he thought that, if he had to choose a color over the unknown guy, he would surely choose silver. Some minutes later, a bit tired of Chan's gaze on his body, but at the same time curious about it, Minho smirked and said: "Are you trying to dissect me with your eyes or what?" Chan trembled as if he had just woken up, and then his choice changed: Minho was a strong red, like the fire. From the first encounter, almost an year and half had passed: they still talked to each other, even when the Australian came back home, and, when Minho said he would have gone to Sydney for a dance stage, Chan offered to host him and to be his guide everywhere the other needed. That night was one of the last Minho should have spent at Sydney, and Chan organized it with all his attention. He wanted to make everything simply perfect.

"Minho, I have to say something to you".  
Minho turned to Chan and replied: "Go ahead".  
The Australian took a deep breath, showing his nervousness, and tried to speak: "I l-l-lov u".  
Minho narrowed an eyebrow: "What?"  
Chan tried again: "I-I lov-v-ve you".  
Minho was very confused by all the muttering, but kept encouraging Chan: "Take your time, I won't run away". Chan took another pair of deep breaths and then he said: "Iloveyou!"  
The younger sighed: "Please, hyung, can you be clearer? I beg you".  
Chan, with a totally red face, took Minho's cheeks in his hands and looked right in his eyes: "I love you, Minho". The dancer let go a wide smile: "You have no idea how much I waited for this moment."  
The other boy went a bit away from the younger: "Did you already know?"  
"No, but I hoped so. Anyway, does it matter now?"  
"But do you love me, too?"  
"Chan, do you know what's one of the things I love the most about you?"  
Chan said no with his head.  
"You can be an incredible genius but, at the same time, you can be more innocent than children." The Australian giggled, and then Minho came closer and kissed Chan's lips: it was a very soft kiss, but it showed how strong was their bond; in their group everyone acted like they were already a couple, but a trip in Australia took them to realize how much they loved each other.

After some time, Chan stood up and told Minho: "Take my hand".  
"Where are we going now?"  
"You'll see soon".  
They walked just for a while, smiling at each other, and then Chan stopped: "Here we are. Look over there". In front of their eyes there was a bed of flowers which were just blooming. Minho came nearer to the flowers, in awe, and Chan followed him. "They're called Four o'clock, because they bloom only at night".  
"They're amazing. Like you." The older tried to not look at the dancer, who could finally see his cheeks red as cherries thanks to the lights of a local near them. Minho made a step towards Chan, but stumbled: luckily, Chan took him by the arms and enjoyed the situation to hold him tight.

They felt like daydreaming while they were hugging but, suddenly they came back to reality, even if in a delicate way: a local next to the beach was playing soft music and the two boys, unconsciously, started to dance along to the song.  
"Is it the music or your heartbeat is always so loud?" Asked Minho and Chan blinked: "Well, I don't know..." "It doesn't matter, I like it."  
"Minho, I wanted to thank you: you filled my life with all your colors, as everything before you was all black and white, and-" "Chan," Minho put a finger on the elder’s lips, "you have been like the sunlight to me, so you don't have to thank me at all. My most precious gift is your presence here, in my arms. So, please, say no more". Chan tightened his hold on Minho's waist and then kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too, Four o'clock".

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for some mistakes, but English isn't my first language. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and, of it's so, please leave a kuros or a comment! <3
> 
> Of you want, my nick on Twitter is @SugaLucas93


End file.
